Problematic
Problematic is a 1.9/2.0 Easy Demon created by Dhafin. It is an easy remake of Nine Circles. It uses a style that is derived from Zobros's famous demon, Nine Circles. However, it is much easier than Nine Circles, uses far more size, speed and gravity changes, so it is considered a very easy demon to some. Gameplay * '''0-11%: '''The level starts off with a cube section which is mildly difficult since there are many spikes which can easily be jumped over. * '''12-23%: '''Next, the player enters a ship sequence that is easier than the cube section, since there aren't as many threats. However, it is half speed, slower than the cube, so the player must therefore be a little bit careful. The next cube area is far easier than the first one, due to the fact that the last few seconds are auto. * '''24-80%: '''Afterwards, the Nine Circles wave segment is introduced, and the beat drops. The player must now take care to avoid the walls and the numerous saw-blades. However, this level has a much easier wave segment than most of the other Nine Circles levels, so the player should not worry as much, as the spacing is much larger and there are many segments where the wave is not triple speed. The penultimate sequence is a ship sequence, which lasts for roughly three seconds with the word "NICE!" flashing in the background. * '''81-100%: '''Then, the player enters one final cube section, which can easily be completed without any distractions since there are not many obstacles. Then, the level ends with Dhafin's name. User Coins The level has 3 bronze user coins. They are all fairly simple to get, with the 2nd coin being the hardest. * The first coin is obtained when the player gets a key. This key brings down the first coin and removes the spike previously over it. * The second coin is obtained very early in the wave segment. The player has to fit in between two saw-blades at double speed to successfully claim the coin. * The last coin is fairly easy. At the end of Dhafin's name, instead of falling onto the jump pad, jump over the jump pad and this will cause the third coin to appear which you obtain shortly after. Be careful as there is a spike near the coin that can cause you to crash at 97% if you jump too early. Bugs * It is possible to skip several portals during the wave, including the second ship sequence. * In the wave sequence, it is possible to miss the double speed changer with the upside-down gravity portal. This makes you stay at triple speed, but it is still possible to beat the level like this. Trivia * The password for the level is 6701. * The level contains 8,462 objects. * It is a remake of Nine Circles. * This was previously considered the easiest demon Nine Circles remake, but this title is now tied with Infinite Circles and Ultra Paracosm. Its difficulty can be compared to Space Circles. * The level's color scheme is possibly based on Dhafin's icon of choice's color, green. * This is currently the most liked Nine Circles remake and one of the three remakes to have beaten the edge of 100,000 likes, with Jawbreaker and Dorabae-Basic 10. * The only fake blocks in the level used as actual obstacles are in the middle of the wave. * There is a much harder Nine Circles level that seems to be inspired by Problematic. The level in question is Catastrophic by TheOne21, and was previously on in the Top 50. * People say that the first cube section is harder and more annoying than the wave segment. * This level has user coins, however they are not silver. * This level got hacked, making it a free demon. Avoid the first blue jump orb for the secret way. ** To add, the same day, Problematic became Extreme Demon for a short time, until becoming Easy Demon again. ** Its continuation is a level called Problematic Redux. It is said to be much harder than Problematic. Fails *M31 crashed in 97%, at the last spike, trying to get the last coin. He later beat the level without the coin. *GuitarHeroStyles crashed in 96% because of a bug. *EricVanWilderman crashed in 85% at the beginning of the final cube sequence, attempting to make a jump that he thought was possible. *Complazra crashed in 97% for the same reason as M31. He has now completed the level with all three coins. Gallery ProblematicMenu.png|The level menu of Problematic. Problematic.png|Credits to an unknown mobile player. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes Category:Solo levels